Over A Cup of Coffee and Tea
by majinga
Summary: All it takes is a decent conversation and a bit of honesty to forgive the person who gave up on you.


**Author:** Majinga

**Title:** Over A Cup of Coffee and Tea

**Pairing:** DM x HG

**Fandom:** Harry Potter/AU

He just came from a lunch meeting with potential business partners. She, on the other hand, was in the vicinity doing a bit of shopping. Their meeting wasn't arranged; everything was just plain coincidence.

It had been cloudy the whole morning and finally at around two in the afternoon, heavy rain started to pour.

To avoid getting soaked, Draco entered the nearest coffee shop in sight and decided to wait there until the rain ceased. The moment he pushed open the door, he noticed a familiar lone figure occupying the corner spot. Though the person's back was to him, he knew who the person was; he would recognize her dark curls anywhere. He walked up to where she was, deciding it was better to share a table with an _acquaintance_.

Hermione looked up and was startled to see him there, waiting to be invited. She nodded wordlessly; she didn't need to say anything because he was always welcome. Draco took the seat across her. Almost 30 minutes had gone by and it was still raining hard. Both had not said a word to each other yet. Malfoy kept glancing at his phone while he sipped his warm café au lait. Meanwhile, Hermione drummed her fingers to the tune of whatever song was playing on the radio while she watched the raindrops hit the pavement.

One of the servers changed the upbeat song that was playing into something more melancholy; a song that was suitable to the gloomy weather. From the speaker, a lady started to croon:

_I'm sorry_

_Two words, I always think_

_After you're gone_

_When I realized I was acting all wrong_

Draco broke the silence by asking her the first thing that came into his mind. "What do you regret most?" He wasn't sure where the question might lead to, but he wanted something to talk about. He needed a conversation that would take his mind off the song's lyrics.

She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the other was up to. After searching his face and finding nothing, she answered him without any hesitation, "marrying you." Hermione wasn't picking a fight, she simply stated the truth.

"Really?" Her answer made him smile. "Was it that bad… having to put up with me?" He tried to hide hurt her words caused him.

In spite of everything that happened, Hermione wanted to tell him that their seven-year marriage was the best times of her life. The problem was, her pride just won't let her. She stared at her reflection inside the teacup. They've been divorced for almost five years and somehow, it still felt weird sitting in a café across each other discussing what had possibly gone wrong between them. She sighed and gazed outside the window. "I regret marrying you because after all these years, I still can't get used being without you."

He stared at her, all of a sudden puzzled. "Why didn't you say anything before?" God forgive him, but he felt like hitting her that moment. The anxiety and anguish all their fighting then eventual break-up caused them were almost unbearable. And now this? _What was she trying to do now_?

"What was I supposed to say back then when I myself I know was not sure what I wanted? I guess we needed time and space to realize things."

They lapsed into a few minutes of silence. Both of them tried to sort out their thoughts and emotions.

_We're slaves to our impulses_

_We're afraid of our emotions_

_And no one knows where the shore is_

_We're divided by the ocean_

_And the only thing I know is _

_That the answer isn't for us_

_No the answer isn't for us_

"You could've said _let's work it out_, you know…" He said silently, recalling the morning she walked out on him and never returned to their house again. "I was willing to wait… no matter how long it took us to iron out the creases."

Refusing to reply or to meet his gaze, she took a sip of her tea. It was then she realized that she had left it untouched for a long time and now the brownish liquid was already at room temperature.

"Whatever happened to us?" Draco mused, watching the people come out of their hiding place one by one. The rain had already stopped but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He refused to walk away now and let everything fall apart once again.

She timidly answered him, "We commit mistakes… we're human after all."

"Do you think that it's still possible to rectify them even if it's as grievous as ours?"

"Our hearts are still beating, right?" A slight smile appeared on her face.

As if on cue, a ten year old blonde girl entered the café. "Mom! Dad! I've been trying call you!"

"Sorry honey, you're mom and I have been discussing something... serious." Draco answered simply, giving the child a peck on the cheek.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by Feist's song _So Sorry. _And as for the dialogue, it came to when I was in an unusual state of lunacy (a.k.a tidying up the house on a humid afternoon).

Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
